The double life of Apollo Justice
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: My new and crazy idea. What if Apollo lived a double life? By day a lawyer - by night a...rock star? Music was his earliest memory after all... who's going to find him out first - if anybody? Chapter 8 - the final chapter.
1. prologue

Ok, here's my crazy new idea. What if, Apollo lived a double life – by day a lawyer and by night a…rock star? He hates rock music doesn't he…or does he? Kinda based on Hannah Montana (who I hate…but hey!). He shows the world what it's like to be a genius in his own right and shows how much he loves the fans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace attorney or any of the songs or lyrics used in these stories. They all belong to their rightful owners/composers – as do the people and bands in the story :)

**This is written in Apollo's point of view! **– EvilWaffles.

* * *

My earliest memory was of music. It was of my mother – my real mother before I was taken away – singing me to sleep. She had the most gorgeous voice a kid could ever hear, strong enough to make a grown man cry. I was still young, very young when I first held an instrument, my mother's old violin. I thought it was a toy at first and when she saw me, she dashed to take it away. I cried, cried like I'd never done before when she did.

I was about eighteen months old when she gave the violin back. I could talk by then, just the same bland old words a kid my age could say, along with the letters A-G in the alphabet. That was when my mother taught me to read music, before I could read text in a book, I could understand the lines on manuscript paper.

By the time I reached the age of two, I could play a violin and flute at the same level as a kid in their early teens – obviously though, I found it hard to reach some of the keys and strings. In my mother's eyes I was a natural – a child prodigy you might say and it was only when my father died that new people learned of my talents.

My mother was a witness to my father's death and I found myself sat in the witness lobby with my mother's best friend in front of me. My mother's best friend was a sweet lady, the kind of girl who looked so innocent, butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and she was that innocent. It was the second day of the trial and for some reason I had brought the violin with me. I was trying to keep myself occupied by playing it. What I hadn't realised was the speaker system the prosecutors used to call witnesses and the sound of my violin came through. That was when I was declared a true child prodigy.

I was taken from my mother for my own safety and her best friend had raised me with her parents at the local orphanage. When I was five, I borrowed one of the older kids' saxophones and luckily inherited my mother's powerful singing voice.

I began to compose my own music, entering young composer's competitions and always winning. That was when I met Sara and Jacob – fellow orphans from the orphanage – Sara was a guitarist and Jacob played bass. They marvelled at how well I could play and we agreed to compose music together.

At eight years old I composed a piece of music called 'The Steel Samurai' – sound familiar? It should, I won the competition and my orchestral song was used as the theme song for the T.V. show – this is why people recognised me as a composer. Then from middle school onwards, me, Sara, Jacob and our new friend Izzie composed and performed our own rock music.

That went on until college, where we concentrated more on our studies and less on out music. Many people in famous rock bands, or any kind of music to be honest approached me to compose music and I continued to do so. Rarely, I and my band would also go on tour with the people I had met. I'd gone on tour with Guns N' Roses before and hell – that rocked – that's no lie and many other bands treated me like a god.

So why don't people recognise me when I'm walking down the street? Why don't I have crazed fan girls running after me? Well…you'll have to read on to find out – but here's a clue, who says you can't be someone you're not?


	2. Chapter 2

Most people know me as the shy lawyer with the abnormally loud voice – Apollo Justice now days. In secret, I do still do a lot of composing using my old guitar for many of my contacts. I still occasionally composed for the band too – however it was hard because Izzie was sometimes very moody about the style of music we can play. Tonight me and the band, known as Shockwave (that was Sara's idea – not mine) were to perform as a starting act.

"I'm pet sitting my mate's dog while he goes to a party tonight." I lied to Trucy.

"Ok, will you be coming back?"  
"Depends how late the party is." I replied, thankful she had brought it. I go straight into the shower, washing all the gel from my hair and making sure I've freshened myself up. I dried the excess moisture from my hair, making sure it was still damp, to use it as an excuse for not gelling it up. I change into a pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt then stuff a change of clothes – namely the one's I'd wear for the concert that night in my rucksack so Trucy doesn't suspect anything.

"Bye Polly!" She grabbed my arm. "Why isn't your hair done?"

"See you Trucy." I ran out the door. "It's too wet."

Sara and Jacob lived a twenty minute bus ride from the apartment I shared with the Wrights. They'd been dating for as long as I could remember, a little too long and rumours had been circulating that Jake (we called him Jake more than Jacob) was planning on proposing to her. These rumours had been circulated before and it was a lie – so I don't bet on it.

Sara was a Goth, a nice one though. Jet black hair contrasted with her love of life. Jacob was blond, tall – maybe as big as Klavier and very smooth talking. When they opened the door, their dog Casey ran full bolt at me, knocking me down and pinning me to the floor. She licked my face without stopping for breath and when her new puppies joined in the assault I found it hard to breathe.

"C'mon you guys, back in." Sara chuckled, all but one dog left. The mother and puppies were all pit bulls but this one, appropriately nicknamed Oddball, was the only one with a thin white strip of fur around her neck so it looked like she had a collar.

"Hey oddball." I picked the dog up into my hands and headed inside.

"Make sure you put you're contacts in before we leave. Just in case there's someone you know backstage at the stadium." Sara guided me to a mirror, reaching into my bag I produced my contacts. Apollo Justice me has light chocolate brown eyes, the contacts changed them to be darker – much darker. I pulled the black jumper with the dragon on it from my bag and pulled it over my head, then yank the hood up over my hair.

Sara found my other guitar, decorated with the dragons and put it in the boot of her car.

"Jake! We've got to pick up Izzie!" She called.

-x-x-

Ema, of all people was security for the concert tonight. We simply passed by, not wanting human interaction right now. Izzie, the other blonde was a bitch, simple as. She wouldn't even talk to you unless she had something bad to say about you. Sounds stupid, huh? That a girl like her is one of my friends. Never mind.

Sara set to work on smudging black eye shadow around my eyes while I concentrated on drying my hair. When it's not gelled, my hair is surprisingly long and that was another thing I used to my advantage. Sara was very interested in doing hair even at a young age and she used to do my hair so it looked messy but fantastic. At first though, I kinda thought I looked like an emo kid but I don't. My hair was styled now; it looked longish and a little wild. I grabbed the rucksack and headed into the adjoining room, a second dressing room.

I switched the red shirt and blue jeans for a pair of skinny black jeans and black t-shirt, advertising the band that was on tonight as the lead singer was a good friend and client of mine (for composing not law). He was Mason, lead singer of Metro Station. He and Trace Cyrus (Miley Cyrus' brother) had come to town for a concert thanks to the popularity of their new song 'Shake it'.

For those who have not realised how I pull off this 'double life' thing it's simple. Now, I don't look like the cute little lawyer boy. I'm the dark and handsome alter ego. My eye colour, hair style, the make-up and my clothing make me look like a new person. I only had one other rule for this, whenever I was working in and with the music industry, I was called AJ instead of Apollo. That's how I pull this off. AJ me was the polar opposite of Apollo Justice me, even AJ's voice sounded deeper than Apollo's. Not only that, AJ wasn't shy, he was outlandish but wasn't obnoxious like Klavier. To make sure there was an even lesser chance of recognising me, I pushed my key under the bracelet on my wrist and managed to flick the switch to release it.

"AJ, come here for a sec!" Jacob called. I found myself sat back in the chair with Sara messing with the makeup she'd just applied.

"Jacob, don't think about lighting that thing up in here, go outside if you want a cigarette." Sara scolded. She was doing it for my sake, I used to smoke too and since I quit I always asked people to smoke away from me so I wouldn't be tempted to smoke again.

"What's up Sara?"

"I don't see why you don't just reveal that AJ is Apollo Justice." She sighed.

"You know why."

"Do I?"

"People would probably look down on me. Rock stars are famous for sex, drugs and booze, I'm a lawyer – it's not exactly a good image." I took a mouthful of her diet cola. "Being AJ has risks too."

"Like…?"

"You know the girl doing security in the hall there." I say as quietly as I can. "Her name's Ema, she knows the Apollo me and I'll use her as an example."

"Example? For What?"

"What would happen if she fell for this me?"

"I don't see no problem in it." Sara smiled.

"Until she asks this me to meet her friends, meaning she would want this me to meet Apollo me…"

"I'm lost now…" She sat there trying to work out what I'd just said. "Still I can resolve that, don't date anyone who's friends with Apollo Justice you."

"It still wouldn't work."

"Why?"

"Use your brain Sara; I'd still want to work as a lawyer which means the girl would find out about the other me at some point." I sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway." I fasten the black converse shoes on my feet.

Our time on stage ended quick.  
"You still going to be here later?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Want you to come on and do 'Shake It' with us." He then brushed past me and down to where he needed to go.

"Don't ask me then…"

I removed my headset microphone and pulled my guitar strap over my head as I sat on the stairs leading to the stairs. Ema was there, peering around the edge of the curtain at the empty stage while the interval was on. _I have to make this sound convincing…make out I don't know her… _I thought.

"Hey!" I shouted, she turned round. "You some kind of fan girl who's got backstage?"

"What? No!" She swung back round, shit I've pissed her off. "Who are you to question me anyway?!"

"The name's AJ." I smirked holding out my hand. "Lead singer and rhythm guitar for the band that's just been on."

"Ema Skye." She growled, shaking my hand then joining me on the steps. "I'm the head of security for the concert."

"Security huh? Don't look much like a security guard." I smiled. "Look like some kind of scientist to me." I stretched my tired limbs.

"I'm a cop." Came the blunt reply. "I work security here once a week so I don't have to see my idiot boss that day."

"Sorry for shouting then, my mistake." I tried to sound sincere.

"For a rock band you weren't playing a racket." She smiled.

"Thanks, I write the music for the band myself." I reached into my pocket, pulling out a marker pen and some sweets. I took one of the sweets then offered the pack to her.

"No thanks." She shook her head.

"I'm heading back to the dressing room for a little while." I chuckled, taking the neck of my guitar and the headset. "See you 'round" I did some kind of careless kiddie wave with the back of my hand.

"What a sweet kid…" Ema smiled to herself as the main band came on stage.

"I think she brought it…" I smiled smugly to myself as I joined Sara back in the dressing room. "Where's Jakey and Izzie?"

"Smoking cancer sticks." She chuckled. "Fancy a game of cards?"

We didn't play for cash, luckily for Sara otherwise I would have stripped her of all her cash. After we'd finished and Sara left to collect Jacob I took the ace of hearts between my fingers.

Right now my life was like a game of cards. Playing cards is luck, knowing your opponents moves before them, finding the weak link. Right now my luck was up and I was reaping the rewards of it – I was successfully living both sides of my personality. It wasn't a case of 'if' my luck would run out – it would be 'when'. When it was revealed AJ and Apollo Justice were one and the same I would have a lot of explaining and something tells me, my friends who know me as Apollo Justice would see me as a new person. Whether the new person would be good or bad would remain to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

The second interval, the one halfway through the main act performing quickly came. I was told to wait on the steps, without my guitar for the guys to call my name. Sara and Jacob were to bring their guitars too though, to make the music louder! Not bad for a guy who always says he can't stand loud music, right?

It appears, by the way, that I missed out a vital piece of information about A.J. and Apollo Justice – namely when the whole idea transpired (posh word, we lawyers are full of 'em). Well, up until I was sixteen, I performed and wrote compositions under my true name – Apollo Justice. Then, I met this sweet little girl, not just any sweet little girl either – it was my carer's daughter. When she met me, she couldn't pronounce my name so always called me A.J. instead. When I went back to school the next day after caring for her one night, I just happened to mention it. The other's all thought it would be a great idea for a stage name, so I agreed. On stage I became known as A.J. whereas when I was writing music I was still the plain Apollo Justice.

"We're gonna bring back our good buddy A.J. for a new song, scream if you want him!" The lead singer called. As soon as I heard the roar of the crowd, me and the band ran onstage. "Who's the girl behind the curtain?" He covered the mic with his hand.

"Head of security" I replied.

"Hm…" He moved his hand. "Scream if you want the security girl to dance with us!"

I could tell Ema wouldn't want to and her furious head shaking confirmed it. Now, normally I'd be there doing the same but, well, its not like she knows what I'm really like…

We started the song, the crowd of professional dancers jamming to it.

"Let's rock!" We both shouted. Knowing Ema was in control of all the other security guards and far too embarrassed to do anything – I leapt of the stage, hopped over the barriers, as did Mason and we were loving the crowd with us. We quickly leapt back up again.

"Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh shake it!" We yelled for the first time. I could feel the cheeky smirk plastered to my face, so I ran back stage, grabbing the detective's hand.

"Come on! Enjoy yourself!" I tugged hard and she complied, dancing with me and Metro Station's lead singer…she was smiling! I couldn't believe it!

When the song ended and we headed off, I joined Ema on the steps again.

"That was great!" I chuckled, my face bright red with a cheeky smile. "You're awesome compared to all the other security guards I have to associate with."

"Thanks." Her cheeks were so red, they looked like a tomato. "That was…fun!"

"Can I join the conversation?" Sara was leaning behind me. "Hi, I'm Sara, lead guitarist and second vocals."

"Ema Skye. Head of security and detective." She sounded like she was growling again.

"You know Apollo Justice don't you?" Sara chuckled. _What are you doing woman!? _

"The lawyer, sure do." Why was Ema smiling?

"He's a good friend of mine." Sara glanced down at me. "I'm also his hairdresser. What do you think of him?"

"In what way?" Ema asked.

"As a person."  
"Hm…he's pretty fun to be around, especially when he looks so hopeless because Trucy Wright's pulling him around." Hey! I object! She doesn't 'pull' me around. "He's very _professional _– I think he's funny too – 'cause he loves the colour red." I smiled to the distance. "Better than the fop."

"Fop?" Sara hadn't heard that word in a long…long time.

"Yeah, the glimmerous, foppish rock-star prosecutor Klavier Gavin." Ema said it as if it was common knowledge and only me and Sara didn't know.

"Can't say I've met him…" I wonder, obviously, Apollo me has.

"Doesn't fop mean one of those prissy, vain, party lovers that come into my salon?" Sara looked to me. "They usually say something about barber shops not doing highlights…"

"Fops are usually classed as rich and self centred but I guess your description works too."

"Is it me or are they usually gay?" Sara added.

"Sometimes. Wouldn't surprise me if glimmer boy was." It wouldn't surprise me either…

"Anyway, if you're a cop why are you running security from backstage?"

"It gets me away from the glimmerous fop and I get to watch bands play." Ema's response was quite…cocky in a way. "Say, why'd you ask me about Apollo?"

"She probably just wanted to know what kind of guy he is."

"Have you met him?"

"Once or twice." I lied. Why did it hurt to lie to her? How could I have met him, I am him.

"Well what do you think about him then?" She directed the question to both of us.

"Well…from what little I've met of him…he seems ok." I hoped it would sound convincing.

"He has really bad vertigo which is horrible for him – he hates being high up. Personally, I think he's like a little teddy bear." Sara wasn't naïve she just sounded like it.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah, he's always there when you need a shoulder to cry on and he gives the most amazing hugs! Like A.J. does too." Thanks for ruining me Sara…

"Hm…looks like it's near the end." I glanced back to the stage. "Say, since you're here and the guys are friends of mine, how about you get some autographs?"

"I couldn't do that!"

"Sure you could." Sara smiled coolly. "Say, everybody could sign your lab coat then it could be worth a fortune!"

"Then when it got wet…the ink would run?" I snorted sarcastically.

"I have another lab coat." Ema grunted.

"Well, what'd you say?" Sara asked her eyes as cute as a puppy. "Maybe you should get some for that Trucy kid that Apollo lives with too."

"Uh…sure!"

"Cool, I'll talk to them when they come off." I was grateful she had said yes.

"Say, how old are you A.J.? You look like you're still in school."

"I get that a lot. I'm 22."  
"Really?"

"Really."

Once the guys had come off, I ran to catch up.

"Sure, we'd be happy to." They signed a picture of their band for Trucy. "What about the security girl?"

"Everyone's gonna sign her coat." Sara smiled her dazzling smile.

"Alright." The boys all signed the back of her coat. "You coming to the party?"

"Thanks for the offer but no." I replied sleepily. "Call me if you need us for another night."

"Will do. Alright later." Then they just left into the flood of people and flashing lights.

"What about you guys? Aren't you going to sign it?" Ema asked.

"We're not famous honey, why'd we want to ruin your coat?" Jacob asked.

"You're not going to." She replied sternly.

"Ok, but can we sign the front?" I asked, my reply was a nod. I made sure to sign on the left hand side, where her heart would be, my signature was an A then a J just below it.

"Alright. We'd better be heading off to." Our equipment was already packed away and Sara was ready to go home, redo my hair and then give me a lift back to my apartment. "You should be heading off too." Ema took a snackoo from her pocket, chomped it then left in a hurry.

-x-x-

"How old are the puppies now?" I asked as I found myself in Sara and Jake's apartment having my hair blow dried.  
"Ten days. Their eyes opened just this morning!" She patted Oddball and Mikey – the two dogs sleeping on my lap. "I'm sorry about almost giving your game away when I was talking to your detective friend."  
"No problem." I smiled. "I'm going to get caught out eventually."

"There's no point in re-gelling your hair because odds are you're going to go straight to bed anyway." She giggled. "That reminds me, you should try this stuff." She reached into the box laying beside us and produced a blue pot.

"Rework gel?" I opened the top – it was still sealed tight so it must have been a

"Yeah, you could put your hair up like normal, then, if we had a concert, rework it so that you'd look like A.J. in about five minutes."

"I guess." I made sure to clean all the make-up from my eyes. As I removed my contacts I felt some kind of relief run through me, they stung if I left them in too long.

I changed back in to my normal clothes, back into Apollo Justice – the real me. I snapped a photo of Casey and the puppies to prove I had been 'pet sitting my mate's dog.' It was about eleven-ish now so I could say the party ended early.

"Keep the gel, try it out." Sara smiled, running her hand through my soft hair. "Can't I have a friendly hug from my teddy bear before I take him home?" She whispered. I held her for a few seconds then turned away.

The ride home was short, Trucy and Phoenix were asleep on the couch when I went in, watching some kind of dodgy horror movie spoof by the looks of things. I crept past, hiding my contact lenses underneath the piles of clothes in my drawer and stuffing the rucksack under the bed. I then flopped down on the mattress, removing my shirt and jeans then sat in the darkness for five minutes.

Out on that stage I had seen a new side to Ema. A more fun side, a more relaxed and open side. I wondered why she wasn't always like that. I pulled the cover over my body then carried on daydreaming.

Ema seemed like a whole new – super relaxed person and she seemed to have quite a thing about my alter ego. Or maybe I was exaggerating…

I reminded myself afterwards that it wasn't a matter of 'if' I was found out, it would be 'when'. I then turned on my side and settled to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This façade continued for another six weeks, me as A.J. would meet with many of my clients from the past and even making new friends. In these six weeks the bands popularity had soared, I was being paid a lot now. So far, it was working the only problem was…Ema. She was falling in love with my alter ego and it was getting harder to make sure I didn't slip up when I spoke to her.

Still. We were being featured in the paper and approached by record companies and they were all faced with the same response – we'll think about it. I was faced by fans – mostly teenage girls and I made sure to treat them right. When they asked for photos me (when I was walking around as A.J. which was very rare) and the others would always be more than happy to be with them – the same applied to autographs.

Today was my day off. I was supposed to meet one of my many musical 'friends' – all my clients and friends in the musical industry knew my real name was Apollo Justice and knew what I really looked like. After meeting said client, I was relaxing on the local beach, watching Jacob run his surf school and watching the little kids ride that beautiful ocean.

"Hi, you're A.J. aren't you?" A teenage girl cast a shadow over me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can we have you're autograph?" The girl rolled her sleeves up. I pulled the marker pen from my pocket and squiggled my signature on her arm. "Cool! I'm getting this done as a tattoo!" I had to smile at that. It was the start of the summer break and heck could you tell.

-x-x-

(On the other side of town, unknown to Apollo/A.J.)

"No way Gavin!" Ema snapped. "I'm not your little star slave!"

"Bitte Fraulien?" He pulled those puppy dog eyes.

"No!" She turned to the young woman typing busily in the reception. "What about Mellissa?" The receptionist waved and smiled at the sound of her name.

"She's busy Fraulien."

"So!"

"Aside from which, I need you to give me a certain person's phone number."

"Whose?"

"That rock kid, A.J."

"No!"

"Fraulien, he's taking my spotlight and…" He chuckled to himself. "I'm the rocker in this city."

"What? To scared to share your crown?" Ema snorted.  
"Nein, I also hear the kid's a good composer."

"Alright, I'll call him. After this, no more distracting me or harassing me for a month."

"Fraulien I'd never! Two weeks?"

"Three."

"Two."  
"Fine, two weeks." Ema scowled. "Anything else you want?"

"Call him first."

-x-x-

When my cellphone rang I panicked. Making sure to take out the right cellphone (yes, I own two, they're identical just with different colours. My normal one was of course, red. A.J's is black). When the caller ID said 'security girl' I knew instantly. I tapped the button saying yes.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this AJ? It's Ema from security."

"Indeed, good morning Ms Skye. Can I help you?" The sunlight glared at me.

"You know my boss, right?"

"Klavier Gavin? Not personally no." Of course, he was my rival in the courtroom in reality, but she didn't need to know.

"He wants to meet you. Today."

"Hm…well you see…my schedule's kind off full."

"Dude! Get your butt in the water and surf with us!" Jacob screamed from the water.

"You don't sound to busy. Sounds like you're at the beach." Ema chuckled.

"Ah…you heard that."

"Yes I did. Why'd you lie?"

"I don't really want to meet him my dear."

"Why?"

"No particular reason." I reply honestly.

"Please!" She sounded like a sweet little girl.

"I suppose so. Where do I need to go?"

"To the precinct where I work. Ask for directions to Mr Gavin's office when you get here."

"Alright then." The line went dead.

"Jake! I'm off!" I called as he was washed off the board.

"Alright man! See you later."

I jogged (although jogging is hard in skin tight jeans) to the precinct. I was about a block away when I crashed into someone.

"Hey watch it!" They barked as they were on the floor.

"Sorry." I offered my hand to the person on the floor and as I pulled them up, I realised it was Ema.

"A.J?"

"Sorry my dear." I chuckled nervously.

"No problem." She was blushing.

"Where are you off to?"

"Gavin's sending me to the library…"

"He reads? Wow that's shocking. I thought he was always partying." I smiled warmly at her. "What's he after?"

"Something to do with your music past."  
"What? Is he obsessed with me?" I gasped.

"I'm only doing this so he stays away from me."

-x-x-

I'd gone to the office of Mr Klavier Gavin and found myself following him to the French café in town. He hadn't spoken to me yet. It was quite…concerning. Still, I knew how impulsive the man was so I didn't question it. My hands were in my pockets the whole way.

I ordered a vanilla latte and he ordered a simple black coffee.

"Thanks…" He mumbled.

"Merci."

"What does that mean Herr Rock boy?"  
"You mean Mr – I can speak hundreds of languages – can't speak French. My, my Gavin, I really was expecting better."

"Oh-!" He made this growl sound. "Listen Herr…"

"A.J."

"Herr A.J., I guess you already know who I am…"

"Klavier Gavin, lead singer and lead guitarist for the band the Gavineers before they broke up." I recited.

"Ja, that's right. As you know though I am the main rock star in this city."

"…you were…" I added so quietly he couldn't hear. "So…"

"I want two things from you my friend. First, I would like you to compose a song for me and second I'd like you to make sure _I _stay as the lead rocker in this city."

"You're selfish aren't you?" I growled.

"Excuse me." A teenage girl came towards me. "You're A.J. right?"

"Yes I am." I smile.

"Cold I have your autograph?" She handed me a book. She seemed really shy so I signed it quietly then handed it back. "Can I have a photo too?"

"Sure." I took the photo of me and her.

"Mr Gavin can I?"  
"Nein, Fraulien because I do not have a pen." I chucked him my marker. "I don't like giving my autograph away."

"You're so spiteful!" The girl hissed.

"Now, now." I chuckled.  
"Thank you A.J."

"No problem."

"Mr Gavin! You need to treat your fans better!" I snapped.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Our fans, in fact all women in general, need to be treated with respect. They are not toys put there for our pleasure." I growled.

"What?! I take good care of my fans!" He yelled so loud it disturbed the whole café.

"You flirt with them and play with their emotions. That isn't exactly taking good care of them." I drank the last mouthful of my drink. "You should treat the ordinary people; the one's who make you into what you are, fairly and you will get your rewards."

"I'm not taking advice from a kid!"

"I'm 22 Mr Gavin" I replied calmly. "Hardly a kid am I?"

"So what can I do about it?"

"You're selfish and arrogant. It is for these reasons and the fact you do not treat your fans with the respect they deserve that I do not want to work with you." I waited for a moment. "If, however, you can prove to me that you are more loyal to your fans than you just put across there I would be willing to help."

"Nein! I don't need your help!" Damn, he loses his temper quick…

"Ok, that's fine." I stood. "Oh and another thing. I don't care about the fame or popularity my band brings to me. Music is my hobby, my passion."


	5. Chapter 5

Klavier, for lack of a better word, was fuming when he returned to the precinct. So much so, that after he left some of the employees joked about seeing smoke coming from his ears.

-x-x-

I continued my casual walk back along the quiet sidewalk. I figured that maybe detective Skye was still in the library searching the archives for information on me. I shrugged to nothing and nobody in particular then carried on walking, my thumbs hooked over the edge of the pockets of my jeans.

"Hey…" I came up behind the detective and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Jesus!" Ema jumped back in shock, swatting my hand from her shoulder. "You scared me. What's up?"

"Just came to see how you were getting on…"

"Not too good. You seem to be a real enigma – as if you didn't exist." _I don't exist._

"You've been looking for my stage name?" I chuckled as I knelt down beside her. "Why don't you try looking for my real name?"

"Which is?"

"Adam Jackson." Substituting my name for its first letters gave me a whole range of options when it came to a full name for my alter ego. I chose the first name that appeared in my head – Adam Jackson.

The particular library we were in, for whatever reason, listed the archives alphabetically in first names rather than surnames. I watched as she hurriedly opened the first draw with the label Aa-Ap written on. I watched as she rooted through the files, knowing she wouldn't find anything. My cellphone rang at just the right moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Sara."

"What's up hun?" I smiled.

"The security girl with you?"

"Yup, she is now anyway. I'm off to Craig's soon."

"We got the backstage passes for her and Trucy Wright!"

"Great! This is for the concert tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah!" She chuckled. "Alright, I'll drop these off at Craig's, I'm on my way past."

"Alright thanks sweetie."

"Still nothing!" She slammed her fist on to the metal of the iron door.

"Easy come easy go, right?" I recalled what had happened with Klavier back at the restaurant. "Personally though, I do not think he's that interested anymore…your boss I mean."

"Why?"

"I put him in his place. Excuse me now, I have to deliver something." I stood back up, brushed down and wrote something on a piece of card I found:

_Gavin, you need to treat your fans better. Make sure to give this to the hot detective when you're done. All the best…_

I then roughly signed the sheet.

"Give that to your boss when you get back." I handed her the card before heading to walk away. Knowing that somehow she would still continue to search through the open drawer and eventually find my true name – Apollo Justice, along with a file of manuscripts at least three times as big as the others. I stood around the corner and waited…

"Apollo?" She had spotted the name. "Apollo…Justice!?" Both she and I heard the 'shut up' from the librarian at the top of the stairs. "It can't be the same one I know…but it is a unique name…" I heard as she lifted the folder, hearing the rustling of the laminated sheets. "The Steel Samurai Theme Tune!" I then smiled to myself as I left.

-x-x-

I'd made my way to Craig's house. Craig was Sara's older brother and a great guy.

"Sure c'mon in!" His girlfriend, a good friend of both me and Sara welcomed me in.

"Thanks, I only need to get changed and ask a favour of Craig." I looked down at the girl's tummy. "By the way, I heard you were expecting, congratulations!"

"So Sara's still going on about her soon to be born niece or nephew?"

"'Fraid so."

"Craig's in the front room. Can I get you a drink?"

"A can of coke if you could." I smile.

"Sure thing!" She scurried off to the kitchen, resting her hand on her tummy.

"Craig?" I stuck my head through the wooden door.

"I was expecting you Apollo my man." He came towards me; we did our stupid handshake then sat down. His girlfriend, Clara, handed me the drink and snuggled against him.

"Cool, um…I need to ask a couple of favours…well, three."

"Shoot."

"First, can I use your bathroom to get changed?"

"Sure."

"Can I borrow you for the show tonight; I have a bad feeling Izzie isn't going to turn up." Like Izzie, Craig was a drummer, only a lot friendlier.

"Why's that?"

"She asked me on a date on the last show and I rejected her…she may go a tiny bit nuts…"

"Point taken, all right give me a call."

"The final favour is: can I borrow a motorbike from you?"

"Now?"

"Heck no. Before the show."

"Sure dude."

That's right. Like Klavier, the real me can ride a motorbike AND drive a car. However, while studying law in college I got into a little bit of debt. So I sold them and decided to buy a push bike which I preferred and never bothered to invest in new ones. Now with the extra cash I could easily afford one but chose not to bother in case Klavier thinks I'm copying his style… (Vain right?).

-x-x-

I changed my clothes and restyled my hair into the spikes it was normally in. I was now dressed in red converse trainers, blue jeans and a white top with a red dragon clawing its way through the shirt. The rework gel was amazing, it worked so well.

"There! You're a new person!" Clara giggled.

"Good." I took another mouthful of the drink.

"You want a lift back to your apartment?" Clara asked, she was the car driver, Craig the biker.

"Thanks Clara."

-x-x-

"Hey Ema." I unlocked the door to the office and spoke into my other cellphone.

"Hi Apollo, something wrong?"

"I have gifts for you and Trucy. A.J. delivered them to my friend's house and I've picked them up for you."

"Alright, when shall I come over?"

"As soon as you can…?"

"Sure. I'll be over in ten minutes." Trucy was already waiting.

"Gifts!" Her eyes glittered. "Gimme!" She shot towards me.

"Ah, ah, ah, only when Ema gets here." I held her back.

-x-x-

I was right about Izzie not showing. As soon as I had arrived at Craig's I got a call from Sara saying she hadn't come to the door. This was backed up when Sara let herself in using her spare key and she was nowhere to be seen, there was just a note saying she didn't want to be part of the band.

"How many bikes do you own now?" My leathers and old helmet were still at Craig's house, in case I ever bought a new motorbike. The number of motorbikes in his garage always seemed to increase.

He gave me the keys to the red motorbike which I started instantly. He followed quickly, with my backpack on his back. Ema and Trucy were trying to fight their way past the security backstage when we arrived.

"Let them past!" I ordered as I clutched the helmet to my chest.

"A.J.!" Ema ran at me.

"How you doing honey and you must be Trucy correct?"

"That's right!" Trucy giggled.

"Say, I couldn't help but notice that Izzie hasn't signed your coat and yet A.J., Sara and Jake have…" Craig smiled.

"And you are?" Ema asked.

"That's Craig. He's my big brother." Sara wondered past, taking my helmet from me.

"I'm being the drummer for the night."

"So how's Clara doing?" Sara asked excitedly as she led Craig to his dressing room.

"I can't believe you've become such a popular act in just six weeks!" Ema yelled excitedly. "You're the headliner for tonight!"

"So I am…" I chuckled. "So Trucy, why don't you go and knock on the door to that dressing room and hang out with Sara for a little while. I need to go for a walk with Ema."

"Alright!"

"What's wrong?" She followed me into my dressing room.

"I think I should explain about your boss…"

"It's about time someone put him in his place. Apparently you gave some girl your autograph and he lied to her."

"I guess I don't feel so guilty."

I was having an innocent conversation so why on earth had I ended up making out with Ema? Heck, that doesn't mean I didn't want it, the opposite really. I just didn't want her to fall in love with _this _me. It would have been so much easier if she feel for the real me.

I knew I would be found out now. By Ema, or Klavier. I wanted her to love me so badly and I desperately wanted to explain to her. I was debating to myself. I wished I followed my heart after all…what was going to happen to me would force me to prove who I really was.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know this isn't a good idea, don't you my dear?"  
"Why's that?" Ema asked, laying her hands on my leg and leaning against my neck to bite it.

"You wouldn't trust me, not as far as you could throw me." I didn't move, letting her continue whatever she was doing. "I'm a rock star; you wouldn't trust me when I'm on tour."

"Says who?"

"Says me." I moved so our faces were inches apart.

"A.J. you've got five minutes!" Jacob called from outside.

"Shit…" I grumbled as I turned away from Ema to grab my t-shirt.

"What a nice tattoo…" She was referring to the one on my back. It was two Chinese dragons forming the Ying-yang symbol. A phoenix rested on top of the symbol with a lynx at its feet and a black panther and tiger curled around underneath the dragons. "Bet that took a long time."

"Yeah, it bloody hurt too." I kissed her cheek. "You better scram; Trucy should have the pass for you."

"Thanks."

-x-x-

The show was going great, fireworks, screaming fans, awesome music. Literally the works! My personal favourite was the stunt I pulled before the interval. Two girls, my age, came on dancing in hula hoops – it's no secret I'm also very good at this and I couldn't help but join in. More girls joined, spinning at least three hoops each. Two fire breathers joined and as they began to spew fire, I removed my shirt and the hoops that me and the first two girls had set alight. More fire from more people! More explosions! Then finally came the big bang! One huge firework shot from the hole in front of me. Sara and Jacob then slid in beside me.

"Whoo! Hell yeah!" I screamed. "That's what you call a show, right guys?" The crowd's scream answered me. "Alright guys, you got twenty minutes to go do whatever you want until we're back!"

"Bye!!" Sara, Jake and Craig yelled.

I half expected Ema and Trucy to be in my dressing room when I went in.

"Hey A.J." The voice said.

"Hey E-" I was about to say Ema's name but this voice was a little squeaker. "Wait a minute…" Before I had chance to see who was really there, I felt a cloth over my mouth. As I breathed in, I could feel my eyes getting heavier. I could see a figure, a man, bigger and broader than a woman for sure. He was writing something on the wall using my marker pen but my eyes were already too blurred to make out the letters. I didn't recall what happened next, I just heard a loud thud as I fell back.

-x-x-

"Yo, A! You back there?" Sara called, banging on the door with all her might. The door swung open on its own. "A?" She hated silence, she found it disorientating. "Shit!"

The concert was cancelled, crowds of people were told about the kidnapping of A.J. and forcibly ordered to leave. Everyone complied, everyone except Ema of course.

-x-x-

When Ema received the mysterious package at work, the only label being 'E. Skye – A.J.' she carefully sliced the bag open, using a pair of tweezers to tip the contents.

"A pen drive?"

"Ema!" Sara burst through the door. "Any news?"

"None. Except this package."

"Say, you haven't seen a little pit bull have you?"

"No." Sara suddenly began to cry.

"Poor baby Oddball! Poor A.J.!" Something must have clicked in her head. "Oddball! She loves A.J.! She's probably got out to look for him."

Ema plugged the pen drive into her computer.

'You can see him. See his pain.' There was a small button beside it, Ema clicked. The screen turned white after a dazzling bright light shone.

-x-x-

_My head… _It felt as if I was a voodoo doll and a needle had been forced into that sensitive little bit of muscle protecting the top of your spine and spinal cord. Something flashed outside my tightly welded eyelids. A brightness my eyes couldn't handle. My eyes fluttered open and I shook myself back to reality. There was a sharp pain in my left arm and my right hand shot to the muscle just above my elbow joint. I winced in pain and as I lifted my hand, dry blood came with it. I turned to my side, to see the source of the blood. A long thick slice wound was there, it must have been bleeding heavily looking at the state of the white sheet beneath me. I could tell I was on a bed, it was uncomfortable, yet bearable too.

I threw my head back and groaned.

"A.J.! A.J.!" That sounded like Sara!

"Sara!" I called.

"He heard me!" Sara called.

"W-where are you? Where am I?" I groaned.

"We're at precinct. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"We?"

"A.J!" Ema called.

"Ah, that's who you meant." I winced as I threw my head back further and the light glared into my eyes. "I…no – I don't remember anything!"

"Damn it…" She growled.

"H-hang on, if you're in the precinct…how can I hear you?"

"A USB stick was delivered to me this morning, we can see you through a live feed and we're using a microphone linked to the feed."

"Makes about as much sense as everything else…"

"We can see the wound on your arm, do you feel pain anywhere else?" Sara asked urgently.

"My chest…" I growled. "It hurts to breathe but I think I can walk…"

"Jesus! A.J. look behind you, on the wall!" Ema screeched. I managed to pull myself off the bed and see the wall.

**You should be careful…my lynx is on the prowl…**

I wanted to run, but as I tried, I fell flat on my face. I felt something slice my leg as I tumbled. I moved my leg and heard the rattling of a metal chain. I had been clamped to the floor using a chain directly in the middle.

"Are you ok?"

"Nng…a lynx? As in a cat lynx?"

"I- we're not sure." Ema sounded like she was going to cry. "We'll get a search party out for you!"

"Hmph, so you're awake! Bye, bye now Miss police officer." The woman before me must have done something to the camera. I knew who it was, Izzie.

"Izzie! Where am I? Why have you brought me here?"

"You're where I want you to be…" She stepped forward, kicking my legs apart. She then moved forward and balanced her foot above the one area of my body I wish she wasn't near. I wanted to scream, the thought of her standing on the most sensitive area of my body sent chills down my spine.

I withstood all the punching, kicking, biting and scratching. Grateful she hadn't noticed the wound from Ema biting me. If she HAD noticed both me and Ema would be in deep crap. She switched the camera back on as I heard the growl from behind a door. That's when I saw it, the cat. She must have switched the camera back on because I heard a loud gasp as the silver grey lynx appeared. It had something, something small in its jaw. It threw the small creature at me first. It was Oddball! Yelping in pain and writhing on my lap. I held my breath, preparing for the attack I was about to receive. I could hear the soft pacing of the silent, medium sized, killer cat as it got closer, I clung Oddball close to me. After a few seconds, I expected the monster cat to slash me. It was about three feet away and I was staring it straight in the eyes, watching as they pierced my soul. It sprang on its hind legs towards me but then just sat there, swishing its tail and emitting a rumble like sound – similar to a kitten's purring.

It was by chance that I had glanced down to the lynx's paw. There was a silver bracelet there with the words 'North Wildlife reserve' then a few numbers and the name 'Harley'. That's why the beast hadn't tried to kill me! I used to work at the reserve, they trained Harley to be used as an animal in movies. I had the pleasure of caring for him.

"H-Harley!" When he heard his name, he perked up. "Please…please don't kill me…" I desperately tried to steady my breathing. "Ema! Sara!" I called into the empty room. "I-I know where I am. I'm at Izzie's brother's house. Brian's house!"

"I'll give you the address!" I heard Sara bark.

"We're coming!"

I stayed in the warmth Harley's body offered me as he cleansed Oddball's wounds. Jacob used to work there with me, as did Craig, in order to make a little more money for education. Jacob cared for the elephants, Craig the eagle and I cared for Harley and his sister. I heard the ruckus as the police forced entry into the building. Sara, Craig and Jacob amongst them, along with a medical crew.

-x-x-

I'd blacked out on the way, as I shook myself and glanced around I could see the nurse at the side of my bed, waiting patiently for me to talk.

"How long was I?"

"Hm…a few hours Adam, we've had you all patched up." Adam? Oh right. They think my name is Adam Jackson instead of Apollo Justice.

"You have lots of visitors, mainly fans I suppose. There's a woman in a white lab coat with a teenage girl, she wants to see you urgently."

"Can you let her in?"

"A.J.!" Trucy and Ema screamed.

"Ah, there you are my dear and uh…Trucy right?"

"That's right."

"What can I help you with?" I tried to reach the glass of water beside me, but my arm had gone dead, probably from the slash wound.

"You should get a restraining order on that woman or get her prosecuted or something." Ema shouted, exasperated as she handed me the glass.

"My dear, that would only cause more trouble and…in my sensitive state I hardly think that's wise."

"A.J. she may be a fellow band member but she nearly _killed _you. What good is musical talent like yours if you're in a hole six feet under ground."

"I'll think about it…" I replied.

I knew she was right, but I also knew that Apollo me would be forced to defend Izzie – she knew the truth about me of course. She could scare me with it, taunt me and more importantly – how could A.J. testify if Apollo Justice is in the defence stand?


	7. Chapter 7

Things were only going to get worst when I was forced to say yes to Ema's plea. Damn those cute puppy eyes. I hoped this would be smooth, safe for both of my egos. I wanted a restraining order put on her, simple as. Two days later, with no warning to any of my friends I checked out of the hospital. The real me, the lawyer, suddenly appeared back at the office with a slight limp but I claimed I'd fallen off my friend's motorbike during a weekend break.

-x-x-

I was finishing the paperwork I had missed while in the hospital. The room had an eerie spookiness about it, perhaps because I hadn't been in it so long. I'd been out all day – at the wildlife park where Harvey was kept, just to see the cat and in a way say thanks for keeping me alive. Harley's sister had become more aggressive than her sibling so I stayed clear.

As a special gift, the two other animals I worked with were bought out. The first was Kazoo – a female tiger, the second was Shade, a black panther. They were like household tabby cats to me, longing for attention and purring as I gave it them. Yes, big cats can purr but it sounds more like a low growl. The woman who worked with them now was much older. I thanked her before leaving and noticed Clara, who worked there as well (despite being pregnant) I then asked her for a little 'back-up' should the worst happen at the trial in the morning.

In the dim light I read each of the papers, satisfied I wrote my signature on the bottom. Part of me wished that I had bothered to bolt the door that night, not that it would have made much difference.

The door swung open with a bang! The force it had been opened with evident by the hinge hanging off the door frame.

"Apollo…" A man walked in, he was much taller than me and a lot more muscle bound. The sight of him made me shiver and grip the bottom of the desk until my knuckles went white.

He grabbed the back of my head and forced me down on to my desk. I yelped and bit my tongue to stop the noise from coming out.

"W-what do you want?" I squirmed under his grip. "…Brian…"

"What I want is you to defend my sister Izzie…"

"You know that's impossible!" I groaned.

"Then make it possible." Even from the desk I could tell he was going to pull something from his pocket. That was when I felt the cold barrel of the pistol.

"How could you…? You have a felony charge!"

"I have friends who aren't afraid to break the law and supply these things…" I felt as the pistol was pressed into the back of my neck.

"I…"

"Help my sister and reveal who you are or…" He knelt down so my eyes were level with his and yet he kept the pistol in place. "…your brain will be splattered on that wall…"

"O-ok." I whimpered. I didn't want to die, not yet. I knew I'd just signed away my secret but still…

"Don't think agreeing to it will be enough, I'll be watching, you understand…"

"I understand!" I cried as he applied more pressure.

"Good." He let go of my neck and I swung back into place. "I'm going to watch you admit who you really are…"

"Grr…" I watched as he crept off.

I waited until he left, throwing my head down on to my desk, sobbing. I must have been sobbing for fifteen minutes straight when my cellphone rang. I dried my eyes, steadied my breathing and answered it.

"Polly…" Trucy sounded exhausted.

"Yes, Trucy."

"It's eleven in the evening…" She yawned. "Come home…please."  
"A-alright." I yawned myself.

I'd gone home, curled up in a ball on the bed and cried myself to sleep. I was grateful my room was sound proofed so neither of the Wrights would hear me. The following morning, I readied myself in my work uniform, ready to sign away my secret. Trucy begged to stand in the defence stand with me, I, in return begged for her to stay in the crowd for the day.

I sighed heavily. My eyes were heavy with sleep deprivation, my hands shook violently. I didn't know why I even needed to be here, all I – A.J. me – wanted was to get a restraining order but no doubt Sara told them of the incidents in the past. This meant that instead of a restraining order she was going to be charged for full out assault.

She smiled and waved seductively and I felt my stomach churn as I limped into the defence stand.

"Mr Justice, before we begin, can I ask about your limp?"

"I…had a bad accident while away this weekend." I groaned as I stopped.

"Bailiff! Fetch a chair the defence!" The judge snapped.

"Thanks your honour…but…" before I realised it I was in a chair.

Izzie came and testified then it came to A.J…of course, I was still in the defence stand as Apollo… I felt queasy suddenly, pale and faint.

"Your honour, I can't help but notice Herr Forehead is very…very pale."

"C-can we…take a break?" I groaned. I could tell that, that moment was the one where I would be found out. As soon as someone asked 'Where is A.J.?' I ran out, bursting through the doors as fast as I could.

Even though I hadn't eaten in three of four days I still found myself wanting to be sick, I don't know why, I really don't! I stumbled or more correctly tumbled into the defence lobby. Nobody was there – not even Izzie, I scanned the area – searching for her. That was when I felt the horrifically strong grip of Brian's hand at the back of my neck. I wanted to scream but I couldn't he was providing too much pressure.

He threw me down on to the floor of the courtroom, pointing the barrel of the pistol under my ribs and pressing down. When bailiffs and the judge returned, the man threatened to shoot me unless they lowered all their weapons to the floor and left him where he was – on my stomach. Izzie leapt down from the defendant's space and on to the courtroom floor behind her older brother.

"Face it my dear little attorney, I win this case by default…" She purred as she knelt down beside me and traced my muscle down my arm.

"Get off me you bitch…" I groaned. "You and I…have too much of a past. This was a set up…a threat on my life but…" She stood and made her way towards my legs. I felt as she stepped on one of them and pushed her weight down. I couldn't help but let out the scream in my throat.

"A.J. and you can't be in the same room my dear." She purred again. "Hit him around a bit, he'll come to his senses again."

He did as she said, tossing me around the room and there was nothing anyone else can do about it.  
"Still not going to admit it?" I shook my head violently.

"There's…nothing to admit." Then I saw what I was dreading, she had drawn knifes and attacked me with them before but she aimed the blade right where the cut was from the attack three days ago. She pressed it down so it tore the fabric of my shirt and pierced my skin slightly. I bit back the pain as she jerked the knife downwards.  
"How do you explain this? Or…" She did the same to the cut wound just above my ankle. "That…"

"You should do your hair before we show the one thing we know at least one person can identify you with." I had no choice but to agree, albeit reluctantly. I pulled my hair down from its spikes and restyled it.

"Tell them." She demanded.

"They…set me up. Apollo Justice and Adam Jackson – a.k.a A.J. can not be in the same room." I coughed and deepened my voice. "Because… my dears…he and I are the same person."

"Perfect…" Suddenly I felt a hot, fuzzy sensation in my stomach and heck did it hurt. My hand shot to the source of the pain and as realisation hit me I screeched in pain. I had been shot at more than point blank range through the left hand side of my gut. I shuddered as they pulled me up and tugged back on my collar. I felt as she used the knife to slice the back of my shirt off, revealing the large tattoo I had shown Ema only nights before.

"What's this!?" Izzie forced my neck to one side. "Another girl has had you… who was it?" She demanded. She was referring to the love bite. Of course her attention immediately turned to Ema.

"Ema…" I groaned as much like A.J. as I could muster. "Run!" She'd gotten out of the room at least but I heard her scream down the hall as Izzie caught up to her and Brian soon followed.

I forced myself up.

"Herr Forehead stay here!" Klavier demanded.

"And what rocker boy? Watch Ema get torn to pieces by my ex's jealousy!?" I hissed. "You really are a selfish swine aren't you?"

"Leave…her alone!" I growled as I followed them into the next courtroom. I grabbed the side to keep myself upright. I knew Brian only had five bullets left in his pistol so I was going to attempt to lure him to fire them and miss. I shoved Ema away from the knife Izzie was clutching and she managed to slice my torso.

Me and Ema were in that courtroom for what felt like an eternity. I was protecting her with all the strength I had from Izzie and Brian. They aimed at me crooked when they fired the pistol and they only ended up with one bullet left. I barely had enough strength to breathe will all the fresh cut wounds Izzie had delivered upon me. They could hear the bailiffs running down the hall, as could I and the quivering Ema cowering behind me.

As Izzie ran full bolt at me I managed to push Ema away quick enough. Only to have my right arm impaled to the wall with the knife. I screamed at the top of my lungs, why had I been pinned to a wall!? My eyes had gone blurry but I had enough sight and feeling to feel the last bullet enter the other side of my gut. They then fled, away from the bailiffs.

"Oh my god!" Ema rushed up to help me. I was semi conscious by now.  
"Fraulien! Herr Forehead are you ok?"

"Call an ambulance! Apollo's stuck on the wall with a blade through his arm!"

She turned out to be a good first aider – telling me to do something when I felt like I was going to pass out and covering the wounds to stop more blood seeping from them. I heard her comforting until the paramedics rushed in to help.

Hell was I going to have some explaining to do in the hospital…


	8. Chapter 8

Five days of nothing but pain, hunger and loneliness followed the incident at the courthouse for me. I couldn't eat anything, the bullet wounds had been fired so close to my stomach that I was unable to hold any food down. I'd gone at least a week without food now. I was hidden in a private room in the hospital, a nurse was always at my call and someone was always on guard to make sure the fans of my band never knew where I was.

For five days I was told not to have any visitors so I could be closely monitored. In those five days all I had done was watch reports about me on the news, listen to people's comments about my real identity and condition on the radio and read about myself in the paper. As a tribute of sorts the song me and the band had recorded was released and my music video was also recorded.

'C'mon baby don't leave me hanging

Keep on shaking, keep on dancing

Let that hair down

Lose the frown

It's alright baby this is no crime

Keep on going and I'll show you a good time.'

The chorus of my song, I had heard it so often now. The arm that had the knife in it was unusable – my muscles were that weak I couldn't lift my arm. My other hand was also useless – with seven needles and drips running into it, every time I move it makes me scream.

"Good morning Mr Justice."  
"Good morning nurse." I smiled a broken smile at her.

"How are you this morning?"  
"In pain, hungry, the same as yesterday."

"At least your friends can come and see you today." She smiled as she pressed the button the side of my bed to move me into a sitting position. "Ok open your mouth." I did as I was told as she began to feed me the pills.

First came the antibiotics to make sure my wounds would heal right. Next came the vitamins and minerals to make sure my body was still working right without food. The final thing was the pain relief – making me as high as a kite. Seriously. I felt no pain for a couple of hours after.  
"You have some people waiting to visit you already." The young nurse put a straw in my glass of orange juice for me. "Remember they only have four or five hours before you need to sleep again." I had a set sleeping pattern so my lack of food wouldn't affect me.

The first visitors were Trucy, Klavier and Phoenix.

"Polly!" Trucy ran at me.

"Hey Trucy, I'd like to hug you but I can't move right."

"It's ok." She put the large bouquet of flowers at the end of the bed.

"Did you buy those?"

"All your fans and my friends at school put some money together for you."

"Ja, here's some from the force as well." Klavier put an even bigger bunch of flowers beside the bed.

"There's tons of fans at the front of the hospital with flowers as well." Phoenix chuckled. "How do you feel?"  
"In pain, hungry but still…" My voice trailed off. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome."

"Mr Gavin." The blond locked eyes with me.

"Ja?"

"I think I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to offend you when I spoke to you in the café that day. You do need to take better care of fans though."

"Ja. I know and it's alright. It was nice to talk to a man who was so close to them to see what I was doing wrong." _Liar…_I thought.

"I guess you want to know why I lied about being A.J."

"You had a newspaper reporter come here the other morning right?" Phoenix answered my question with a question.

"Yeah. Oh right… everyone in the world probably knows why now, right?"

"Yep."

"Oh that reminds me Apollo." Phoenix tapped his chin thoughtfully. "There's a special surprise for you when you return home."

They stayed for a couple of hours. As soon as they left, they were replaced by Craig, Clara, Jacob and Sara.

"Have you seen the video?" Sara burst through the door.

"Sure have." I smiled as I was lavished with gifts again.

"You feeling a little better now you're here in hospital?" Clara took the seat beside my bed.

"Yeah thanks. How do you feel?"  
"Very…sleepy now it's getting close to giving birth." She smiled.

"Damn…"

"Oh that reminds me. We went to see your detective friend." Jacob began.

"Ema?"

"That's right." Sara replied.

"Is she alright?" I asked, my voice laced with concern for her.

"She's alright but…" Craig paused for a while. "She believes she's responsible for this."

"Don't be ridiculous!" I expected him to say he was joking.

Again they stayed with me for a while – until the doctor came in to assess my injuries.

"Ok, all sorted." There were hundreds of flowers in here now, most had been delivered by fans. "Who sent you that huge bouquet?" She pulled a bouquet of roses from it.  
"They're all from the police force."

"All the tags have writing on except this one." She pulled the tag from the roses. All that was written was the letters U.V.

I was intrigued by the roses. Then it dawned on me.

"Nurse!" The lady ran in at the sound of my voice. "Do you know where to get an Ultraviolet light?"

"Sure there's one on my key ring."

"Can you shine it on this card for me?"

_Apollo, I'm sorry for what has happened to you and I feel it is all my fault. Ring me when there is nobody there. Ema xx_

I looked down at my cellphone beside me on the desk. Ignoring the pain in my hand I managed to select her number and lift it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey stranger." I chuckled. "Why when nobody's here?"

"So you got my message?"

"Yeah."  
"I need to talk to you but it's important you're alone."

"No one else is coming to see me today." I assured.

-x-x-

By the time Ema arrived I was forced to sleep. When I heard the arguing between her and the nurse outside I groaned and woke.

"Let her in!" I groaned.

"Apollo…" She whispered as she sat beside me. I could tell she wanted to touch me but was afraid to.

"You can touch me; I'm too drugged up to feel anything." Well feel anything anywhere but my stomach. "What's wrong anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you something." She replied bluntly. "I…uh…want to know what you think about me."

"Why?"

"I fell in love with A.J. because he was similar to you and now I can't help but feel for you. I didn't know what 'love' felt like before."

"I'm flattered." I blushed. "I'll ask you a question. Would I have wanted to kiss you if I didn't love you?"

"I…don't know."

"A.J. me was…well an overconfident boy. I used my alter ego's personality to the best of my ability and used it to date you."

"Why did you protect me?"

"You're my friend Ema; I'd happily risk my life for anyone close to me but…there was another reason as well…I had lied to you about my identity. If you'd been critically hurt before I had chance to say sorry…I'd…"

She leaned over me, careful to avoid the injuries and cables. Tenderly she pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you. Do you love me too?"

"I…yes!" She held my hand on my injured arm tight. We stayed like this for a while until I clutched my stomach in pain from lack of food.

"Ugh…I need food…nurse!"

"Mr Justice, I can speak to the doctor but she may ne upset about it. Your stomach is very delicate and you may not hold it down." She sighed as she looked over me. "If you do get food, it will only be chicken and rice."

She returned with a plate of food for me. Of course, I forgot about one small issue – I can't use my hands.

-x-x-

I must have been like a baby to Ema. She had to feed me and keep a close eye on me for the night. We joined in one final, passionate kiss before settling to rest. Suddenly, my time in the hospital…all the events in the past…the lie I told…didn't seem so bad.

As I started to sleep a thought to my childhood passed through my mind: _Mom, wherever you are, I hope you're proud…_

* * *

On the other side of America, unbeknown to Apollo his mother Thalassa was watching the report about him in horror.

"Get me transport to my sons home…now!"

* * *

-End-

**Thanks for the reviews: **Dragonridingattorney43, rlsefromtheashes, angst lover, jenna_mayumira, Paige Fox, IrisSapphire, ChocolatexCheese and forensicsxjustice

**Thanks also to all the people who subscribed to story/author alerts and favourite story/ author.**


End file.
